Hungry For You
by Rainezeik
Summary: This is the sequel for Thirsty For You. Elsa Arendelle is sent to a portal to be saved from her evil grandmother, the queen of all vampires. Not knowing her true self, she struggled to accept her true nature thus leaving her own home. But her stepsister followed her, thus complication arises. She avoids her stepsister in any way because she makes her HUNGRY.
1. The sister I longed to know

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Because my other Elsanna fic 'ONE NIGHT STAND' is nearly finished, I wrote another one for all of you. So I hope you will like this as much as you all like my previous fic.**

 **This is Sequel to my glee fic "thirsty for you". It's up to you if you want to read that, but this can stand on its own. But I know you will all be curious with that fic so might as well, read that one too :)**

 **UPDATE FOR ONE NIGHT STAND WILL BE SOON, don't worry :)**

 **ENJOY READING!**

* * *

 **HUNGRY FOR YOU**

 **PROLOGUE**

It was dark.

The moon wasn't even present to lighten the path of humans strolling around the streets of Detroit, Michigan.

The four guardians of the seasons continued to travel far away from the Vampire Princess and the three blondes, afraid that the Queen would stop them from their plans in saving the child.

At last, they arrived at the cemetery which they called the 'Witch's Grave'. They placed the child at the center of a marble table in front of the statue of their ancestors.

They positioned themselves around the child. They channeled their strength and power as they began to chant.

"Give us the strength and power to transport the child into a safe universe, Oh powerful witches."

"Thou shall protect this child from the evil vampire queen."

"Thou shall conceal the child's blood and power until she comes of age."

"Thou shall deliver the vampire princess to a loving family in this new dimension!"

With that, a portal was opened. The baby was sent to an unknown world.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **The Sister I Longed To Know**

 _ **100 years later... (Year 2113)**_

With a deep breath, I mustered all of my courage so I could knock at her door with ease. It had been a while since I last saw her. Three years to be exact. She left when I was fifteen years old.

To be honest, we weren't that close. She is my stepsister. My mother and her mom married each other 5 years ago. I was 13 years old at that time and she was 16. We talked yes, we even shared a room for a while but something was always off with her. Honestly, I was thinking that she hated me, that she hated my mom. But my question was never answered. I wanted to be close to her but she didn't give me a chance. I wanted to be her sister for real.

I knock again.

This time, I heard sounds of footsteps. I exhaled a deep breath. _This is it!_

The door opened and my breath was stuck in my throat as I drank all of her. My sister. Stepsister.

She just got out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body. Her long blonde hair was still wet from shower. Her blue eyes were shocked as they stared back at me.

She was glowing. She was always beautiful but this? THIS! She is an epitome of a goddess.

I'm jealous. She just seems so flawless.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice snapped me from my thoughts. As usual, her voice sounds annoyed.

"Errr… Uhm… Hi Elsa! I'm Anna. Your stepsister." I said, my cheeks reddened.

She watched me curiously, her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing here, Anna? What are you doing here in LA?"

I looked down at my feet, I felt so little with all her interrogation. I always felt like a little girl compared to her. She is an epitome of sophistication and grace. Unlike me.

"Do you want to let me in, first?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

She breathed deeply. "Okay. Come inside and we'll talk." She said in her usual stoic voice.

"Thank you." I mumbled. With my luggage in hand, I walked inside her apartment.

Her apartment was small but cozy. She obviously lived by herself. I looked around; Elsa is the cleanest person I've known. We kind of fight when we were young because I had the tendency to touch her things and she hated that. She valued her solitude and I always ruined it for her. I always wanted to be close to her.

Once I was seated on her couch, I turned my head towards her. She was looking at me, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Well?" she started.

"Don't you want to put some clothes on first?" I offered.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm good. Now tell me, WHY are you here, Anna?"

I took a deep breath. "I passed the entrance exam in Arendelle University." I said proudly then, "I want to be an architect like you, Elsa." I added softly.

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Architect? You? Are you serious, Anna?"

I glared at her. How dare her?

"No offense though, Anna. But-"

I cut her off. "I'm offended!"

I know that I'm nothing compared to the Arendelle Family. Elsa's late father was a famous architect and her mother too. They were family of Architects. They own Arendelle University here in LA; it's a famous school for Architectural Major. Her grandfather is the chairman of the board.

My mom was just an ordinary pastry chef; my deceased father was just an ordinary mechanic. To be compared to Arendelle's riches, we were nothing. It just happened that her mother and my mom were best friends/ex-lovers in high school. They met each other and fall in love again, the rest is history.

"Why do you want to be an architect?" She asked.

"I want to be like you." I replied in an indignant tone. We stared at each other for a while but then she was the one who looked away.

"You don't want to be like me." She whispered, her jaw tightened. She sniffed, then looked away.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?" I asked, concerned.

She shut her eyes for a split second then turned to me. "You can't stay here." She said in an icy tone again.

"But-"

"Do you not understand? I need to be alone! That's why I left. I wanted to be alone!" She said in a high tone.

"You can't seriously push me away, Elsa! We're sisters!" I stood up, and walked towards her.

She gritted her teeth. "We're not sisters!"

I was hurt. I already knew that she never treated me as her sister but hearing those words coming out from her mouth was still hurtful. My tears fell down before I could stop them.

She looked at me and for once, her demeanor towards me changes. "Anna." She touched my shoulders. Her hands were cold, I shivered. _When did her hands get so cold?_ Maybe because she just finished taking shower.

She removed her hands immediately as if it burned her. "You can't stay here. It's not safe for you." She said, her eyes stared deeply into my eyes. "You. Can't. Stay."

Like she was forcing me to follow what she said. Her eyes bored into mine. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Please. Let. Me. Stay." I replied.

She blinked furiously. "Huh?" She looked so dumbfounded. Her stoic face finally showed a different expression. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"I heard you. But please let me stay here, Elsa. I can't go back to Michigan. I want to stay here. With you."

"No!" She touched again my shoulders and forced me to stare at her. "You have to go back to Michigan with our parents. You understand? You can't stay here with me!" She said firmly.

"Please, Elsa? Please." I begged.

She released my shoulders and then she blinked furiously. She combed her wet blonde hair with her fingers as she stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She didn't answer, instead she dialed someone on her phone and then I realized she was calling Idunn, her mom.

"Mom, do you know that Anna is here in my apartment?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course, they knew. They granted me permission to come here.

She started to pace. "I can't let her stay here and you know that!" She listened intently followed by rolling of her eyes, "Okay, okay! Seems like I don't have any choice, do I?" She shook her head. "Okay, love you mom. I'll be keeping in touch."

Then she turned to face me, "Seems like I don't have any choice but to accept you here."

"Uh-huh. Thank you, Elsa!" I lunged forward so I could hug her. I felt her stiffened so I pulled away. I completely forgot that she was just wearing a towel. "I'm sorry." I said. "I'm just so excited."

She cleared her throat. "I only have one room here."

"We can share room, like old times right?" I said, grinning widely.

"I was thinking that you could stay on the couch." She said.

"Oh." I looked down. "Okay, that's fine. I understand."

She exhaled a deep breath. "Fine. We'll be sharing a room. For now." She said that made me smile again.

"Thank you Elsa. I really appreciate it." I said joyfully. Elsa just nods.

* * *

It was already getting late. After I fixed my things on Elsa's spare cabinet, I took a shower. "Where are you going?" I asked as soon as I entered our shared room.

"I'm going out." She said. "You are welcome to sleep on the bed while I'm gone."

I pouted. "How about you? Are you not coming home?"

"I have things to do, Anna. You, being here will not change anything." She said, her voice arrogant and mean.

I sniffed. "Why can't we just become normal sisters, Elsa? Why can't you just love me and treat me like a sister?" I said, my voice strained with hurt. "What did I ever do to you?" I pushed.

Elsa gritted her teeth, "We're not sisters, Anna! Why can't you just accept that?!"

I exhaled a deep breath. "Fine! Why can't we just be friends then?"

"You have to stay away from me." She said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I have to go. We'll talk soon."

Soon? How soon is soon?

Elsa left her apartment and I just lay down on the bed dejectedly. I don't know why I have this obsession to be close to her. I also have this obsession to be like her. Even if she doesn't like me, that much was clear, I still want to be her sister. I still want to have a decent conversation with her wherein she doesn't push me away. But as always, I failed.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw some money at the bedside counter and a letter telling me to go to the university without her. She told me that she needs to do something important. Again.

Ugh! Why does it feel that she was avoiding me? Do I smell bad? I sniffed at myself. I don't smell bad. Then why?

I took a shower again just in case I see her in school. I fixed my hair with my signature twin braids, grab a short shorts, green sleeveless shirt and my converse sneakers.

Elsa gave me a spare key in her apartment and I have to admit that gesture made me smile. Atleast she wasn't opposed to the idea now that we're going to be sharing an apartment.

* * *

Arendelle University. I've never imagined myself entering this famous university but I did it. When Elsa left three years ago, I tried so hard to study for the entrance exam in this school. I really want to follow her footsteps because I idolized her.

I still remember those times that her mother doesn't want her to leave but she insisted. She said something about doing this for herself with a determined look on her face. I saw her mother's reaction when Elsa told her that. She was worried about Elsa. I was worried too, I tried to stop her in leaving but she didn't even look at me. I was hurt at that time. But that didn't stop me from following her here in LA. Elsa is a mystery and I really want to know more about her.

I saw a flash of platinum blonde hair under the tree at the corner side of the school grounds. I smile widely, "Elsa!" I waved.

Like a slow motion, I saw Elsa looking up from the book she was reading to find the source of my voice. I ran towards her.

"Don't run in school grounds, Anna. This isn't high school." She said, her tone reprimanding. As always.

I pouted. "I'm sorry."

"Who is this cute lass, Elsa? Another of your admirer, I presume?"

I turn around to see the owner of the voice. It was a girl with a curly red hair. She was looking at me like a piece of meat. Wait, what? She was leaning towards me that I have to move backwards thus leaning from Elsa. My stepsister placed her hands on my shoulders as she probably tried to stop me from leaning towards her.

"Merida, meet Anna. Anna, meet Merida." Elsa said in a bored tone.

"Hmmm… Anna? You have a nice name, lass. I'm Merida Dunbroch. A friend of Elsa Arendelle. One half of the famous Heartbreaker Queens here in Arendelle University. The other half is Elsa." She said, her tone proud.

"Heartbreaker Queens?" I asked, dumbfounded. I looked at Elsa who was furrowing her eyebrows at Merida.

"Don't believe in everything she says, Anna." She said. "Stop telling people we are the Heartbreaker Queens, Merida."

Merida laughed, "Oh come on, it's true! Students call us like that." Then she put her arms around me. "Don't treat it as negative. We don't break girls' hearts here. They just call us that because apparently, we have a lot of followers. Well, Elsa here has much more followers than me. We're kind of a celebrity here, especially Elsa." She grinned widely at me, then to Elsa.

She grabbed my wrist and pulls me away from the raging red head, I shivered at the touch of her cold skin. _Why was Elsa always cold?_ "Anna is my stepsister. With that, I want you to guide her in her class. BUT stop telling things that aren't important to her, you understand?"

Merida grinned mischievously. "I didn't know that you have a stepsister, Elsa." She stared at me again. "And mind you, she is cute."

I blushed furiously. "Err… thanks." I said as I avoid her intense stare.

"Not her. You understand?" Elsa's voice was different as she said those words.

Merida raised both of her hands in mock surrender, "Jeez, Elsa. Okay. I won't touch your stepsister. Okay?"

"Good. Now leave me in peace."

I turned around to look at Elsa. "I would rather you help me, Elsa." I begged. "I really want for you to show me around."

"I'm busy, Anna. Let Merida help you." She said, her voice went back in an icy tone. She went back in reading her book.

I stomped my foot to gain her attention.

"Stop being a child, Anna." She said in a bored tone.

"Listen lass, I'm here. There's no need to disturb your stepsister okay?" Merida grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Elsa. With a heavy heart, I followed her.

* * *

"Why is Elsa always like that?" I asked after a while.

Merida stopped walking and looked at me, "You tell me, isn't she your stepsister?"

I looked away, "Well… we're really not that close, you see. We've never been close. She is a bit of a… mystery to me…"

"Well, Elsa is always like that. Yeah, you're right. She is mysterious. I'm her only friend but everyone wants to be her friend. She is really famous around here. She is smart, gorgeous, mysterious, and kind."

I snorted, "Kind, huh?"

"She isn't friendly but she is kind. She helped a lot of students here. Whenever a student asked her for help in regards to their studies, Elsa is always there to help them. But as I've said, she isn't friendly so I balanced that out. I'm more of a friendly person than her. So, I took care of that part."

I nod. "That's why she asked you to help me."

"Yes."

"Why do they call you 'Heartbreaker Queens'?"

Merida laughed. "Well, as I've said before, Elsa and I, we're kind of a celebrity here. Lots of girls fight for our affection. I, being the friendly one, give more attention to girls but Elsa, she's difficult. So most of the time, she breaks girl's hearts even if she doesn't intend to."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Does she even like girls?" My heart beats wildly against my chest as I waited for Merida's answer.

Merida laughed. "Of course. I saw how Elsa charmed girls in a lesbian bar. Believe me, she is into girls. But she doesn't date anyone especially here in the university. She said she doesn't want any complications."

I nod my head slowly. That information made my heart jumped. But why? So what if Elsa is into girls? What difference does it make for me? I don't like her beyond sister right?

"Look at her." Merida cut off my thoughts. She pointed at Elsa at the same spot. "She is an epitome of sophistication and grace even if she is just reading a book. Sometimes I think that she is a queen in her own birthright. She looks like she was of noble blood."

I looked at Elsa. Yes, sometimes I also think that. Well actually, to be honest most of the time I thought of that. I feel like a peasant compared to her.

"Look at those girls walking towards her." Merida continued. "They will give Elsa a love letter and gifts, you'll see."

I watched the three girls who disturbed Elsa, Merida was right, the three of them handed an envelope and a small box to Elsa. Elsa accepted it and smiled at them. The girls left Elsa with a smile on their faces. I scrunched my eyebrows at them.

"It's a daily occurrence here, Anna. You don't have to get jealous all the time."

"Wha- what? I'm not! Why will I be jealous?!" I huffed.

Merida chuckled. "You were giving those girls a death glare."

"I didn't!"

"Okay. If you say so. Now let's go to your first class so I could go on with my life." Merida said as she grabbed my wrist.

* * *

"Hi. I heard you were our queen's stepsister?"

I turned around to face a long blonde-haired girl from my class. She was smiling widely at me. I nod my head. Words go fast around here, huh.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, I'm the president of Queen Elsa's fan club." She offered her hand at me. She looks proud when she said that.

"A fan club for Elsa? Is this high school?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed at her. My tone was mocking.

"Shhhh.." She closed my mouth with her hand. "Be careful. You don't want to have enemy here."

I removed her hand away from my mouth. "Why will I be careful?"

"You do not speak of our queen like that." Then she offered her hand again. "Anyway, I'm Rapunzel. As I've said, I'm the new president of Queen Elsa's fan club. Word came out that you're her stepsister. What's it like to live with her?"

I accepted her hand. "I'm Anna Arendelle. Her stepsister. We weren't really that close. She keeps to herself." I said sadly.

"Mysterious, as always." Rapunzel commented. "Well anyway, I want to become your friend." She said, smiling at me.

"So you could be close to her?" I supplied.

She grinned at me, "Well, yeah. But I'm also here to protect you from jealous students that will make you their enemy because of your ties with our queen."

I rolled my eyes. "Why will they be angry at me? I'm not doing anything."

Rapunzel leaned towards me, "You don't know what they're capable of because of their obsession with our queen, Anna."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "And you're not?"

Rapunzel grinned at me, "Let's say I'm more of a good fan or admirer."

I nod. "Okay. Anyway, I really need a friend here."

"Good!" She smiled at me, her green eyes smiling too.

* * *

"Elsa!" I called. "Can we go home together?" I followed Elsa in a deserted parking lot at the back of the university.

Elsa stopped in her tracks. "Merida will accompany you home." She said.

"But I want you. I want to spend more time with you, Elsa." I begged. "Please."

She looked at me with those soulful blue eyes, "Anna, we can't be-"

I leaned towards her and hugged her tightly. She stiffened. "Elsa, please. I went here for you. I need my sister. Please give us a chance to get to know each other better."

I've been alone most of the time. My mom always travels with Elsa's mom ever since they were married. I was always alone especially when Elsa left three years ago. I just want to have a family. Ever since my dad died, all I want was a complete family.

I felt Elsa's cold skin against my shoulder as she slowly pushed me away from her. "Why do you want to know more about me, Anna?"

I stared at her. "I want to be you. You're smart, gorgeous, sophisticated-"

"You do not know me." She growled.

"I want to know you, Elsa. Let me know you." I insisted.

She breathed deeply then looked away. I swear I saw her nostrils flared.

"Do I smell bad, Elsa?" I asked, my voice insecure.

"What?"

"Do I smell bad? Every time I'm near you, it seems like you were always sniffing at me. I swear to you, I took a shower." I said, my cheeks reddened.

"That's not it!" She gritted her teeth. "I can't be near you, Anna. Can you not understand that?"

"WHY?" I asked indignantly. "What did I ever do to you?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you, Anna! Please understand that!"

"No! You tell me! Why are you like this to me? What did I ever do to you?" I said, my voice filled with anger and frustration.

Elsa started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist.

Then the unexpected happened.

Elsa snapped and within seconds, my back was against the wall. She was pinning me against it. I don't know how that happened, it was like she moved in a flash. I saw her car from afar. How did that happened? We were near her car earlier.

Elsa was looking at me intently. No, hungrily. She was looking at me hungrily.

"Elsa, your eyes." I commented. My heart was beating fast inside my chest. Her eyes turned into green.

"I told you to stay away from me, Anna. I told you that, didn't I?" Her voice was different. She looked at me like a predator. That should scare me away but it didn't.

"What are you?" I asked, my voice curious. I wasn't afraid. I was just curious.

"You don't want to know." She said, leaning towards me, she sniffed my neck and I felt hot all over my body. Her lips were hovering mine.

I licked my lips in anticipation. I want her to kiss me so badly.

"Kiss me." I said slowly. I feel like I was under her influence.

"You are asking for something dangerous, Anna. We are sisters." She said, her lips hovered against my neck. I placed my hand at the back of her neck so I could pull her towards me.

"You said it yourself," I breathed, "We are not sisters."

Elsa growled.

"Kiss me, Elsa. Kiss me." I was pulling her towards my lips. I licked my lips in anticipation. I looked at her with hooded eyes. Her eyes were luscious green.

Elsa growled once more. It feels like she was in pain as she tried to control herself. "You are making me hungry, Anna." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Then eat me." I said boldly. "Kiss me. Do anything you want with me." I said seductively.

She growled again and then she kissed me. Hard.

I replied in equal intensity. I opened my mouth so her tongue could explore the crevices of my mouth. She was kissing me hungrily and I felt alive. With the strength she possessed, she lifted me up, my legs automatically went on her hips.

I was gasping for air but she refused to leave my mouth. She continued kissing me intently, bruising my lips in the process. Surprisingly, I like it. I want it. I don't want her to stop even if breathing becomes difficult for me.

"Elsa!" I moaned as soon as her lips left my mouth, and went straight to my neck. She kisses me there savagely. I moaned when I felt her teeth scraped my neck. I felt my blood flowing as she drinks on my neck but I don't want her to stop. I want her to take all of me. "Elsa, please." I moaned once again.

She left my neck and kissed me on my lips once again. I felt her sharp teeth sucking my bottom lip but that didn't stop me from wanting it. I tasted my own blood on her mouth but that didn't stop me from responding to her kisses.

And then I felt my energy drained, I closed my eyes. I held onto her for dear life. My eyes were closing and I barely heard Elsa calling my name.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ELSA'S POV. :)**

 **Tell me all your favorites? Scenes? Lines and chapters?**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	2. Suppressing The Thirst

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for all those who read and reviewed my previous Elsanna fanfic 'One Night Stand'. As a writer, I really appreciate it. And for those who were my avid reviewer there, I want to thank all of you in reading/reviewing this new story of mine.**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **LOURDES: I don't understand Spanish but I asked google to translate it for me. Thanks for the review though :)**

 **SAYER: Thanks for the review. lol and yeah for the fav scene, hahaha I love that scene too. Thanks for sharing yours with me.**

 **SUPERPAWPRINT: Wow! Permanent fan? Thank you! I'm glad I'm appreciated. I'll be waiting for ur review now. Have you read One night Stand? I hope you did :)**

 **ALEX1510: Hey Alex! Glad that you joined this party, lol Oh yeah, I really want them to be different from my previous work. It's just the way I write, I'm glad u caught that. lol Thanks for always sharing your views. And yes for Elsa's fan club, lol I enjoyed writing that, haha**

 **SEDRYN: Hi, I believe I explained myself in PM about this story. As I've said, this chapter will explain everything. And I also suggest for u to read my glee story 'thirsty for you' to fully understand this story.**

 **KIZZAIZZA: Yup, para kay Anna ung title. Hahaha, natawa ako dun sa ulirat, hahaha lalim. haha and tama ka dun, malamang mas madaming sexy scenes to kasi umpisa pa lang, may kagatan na, wahahahaha**

 **LOCTN: Hey! Thanks for always reviewing and reading my story. I'm glad that u read 'thirsty for you' before reading this. It will really be great seeing Elsa having Santana's cravings and powers, lol**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Thanks! lol**

 **VISITOR: Hi again, Mr. Austria. Thank you for giving time to read this. Yeah, Elsa has reasons and will be further explained here.**

 **SILENT READER: Yeah, it's way different. lol thanks for sharing your fav part. That was my favorite part too.**

 **HSJ0104: Thanks for checking my other story 'One Night Stand' and loving it. Have u read it? It's completed already. I updated it last week. And yes, I put this it into filter just as u requested. OO, nakakaintindi ako. I'm a pure-blooded Filipino living in LA as of the moment.**

 **ALDMAGALI: I can't really understand Spanish. So again, I have to google it. Let's see... Oh okay, thank you for loving it. And here's the next chapter on what happened to Anna :)**

 **GUEST: Thank you :)**

 **LEELAN22: Oh yeah, it will be INTENSE alright. This story is different from my angsty fic 'One night Stand' and light fic 'thaw the frozen world' so expect to be in a very (not rollercoaster of emotion ride, maybe yeah, but more of an INTENSE one) SEXY and supernatural kind of fic. And because the events are unnatural, you dont know what to expect from now on, lol I still recommend you to read 'thirsty for you'. it would still be nice to see Elsa having Santana's cravings and powers. Believe me, it's kind of worth it, lol When did I ever disappoint you anyway? haha Yes, Arendelle University is a female school, I guess. The year is 2,123 so basically everything changes. So maybe yeah, I'll go to the exclusive female university, I guess. lol And yeah, that Anna smelled thing is kinda hilarious, lol thanks again for the song choice as always. :)**

 **CHI2LYN: Quickly? hmmm yeah? :)**

 **THATCREEPYGUYTHATDOESN'TLEAVE: yeah, you got that right. the first chapter should be like that to lure readers into reading and loving it too, haha I'm glad that you caught that up. That is just how I start a story, lol thanks for reading and following my stories. Have u read ONS? It's done already.**

 **PUNKY32: Thanks for the review! :)**

 **AND OF COURSE TO MY KAPATID NA SANGGRE: oini na tol, grabe ka penoxic muku na magupdate napun, hahahaha As per requested, ayni na ing chap, ehehehe ENJOY!**

 ****THIS IS THE SEQUEL FROM MY GLEE FANFIC 'THIRSTY FOR YOU'****

 **AND IT'S MY OWN VAMPIRE WORLD. EVENTS MIGHT BE UNBELIEVABLE. I TAGGED IT SUPERNATURAL FOR A REASON. ENJOY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **SUPRESSING THE THIRST**

"Anna!" I panicked.

"Anna!" I repeated. Anna's body went limp over me.

"Oh god, what will I do?" I cupped her mouth so I could kiss her again to give her energy back but to no avail, she was unmoving. I checked her pulse, it was slow but it's there. I breathe deeply trying to think what else could be done for Anna. I can't lose her. Damn it!

With an inhumane speed I possessed, I brought my stepsister into my apartment. I already kissed her wounds so it could heal on its own. The only thing that I was thankful at this point in time was that I already have the knowledge of what I am and what I could do. If something happened like this before, I would have lost her. I would have lost _Anna._

While looking at Anna's steady breathing, I dialed Merida's number.

 _ **"Hello?"**_

"I need your help. Now." My voice was strained.

 _ **"What happened?"**_

"Just come over to my apartment. WE have a problem." I ended the call.

I sat on the bed beside Anna, my fingers raked her hair. "Oh Anna, why do you have to be here?" I whispered softly. "You can't be here with me. I'm a…" I couldn't say it. Am I a monster? I may not be a monster but I am a monster to Anna. My sweet little stepsister.

My whole life I've been suspecting that something was wrong with me. And three years ago, I confirmed it that I'm indeed different.

There's something abnormal inside of me.

Something inhumane.

I felt that something was unleashed inside my soul that very day; My 18th Birthday.

And I couldn't control it…

Staring at Anna like this? Me seeing her like this? It really brought back the memories I tried to forget.

* * *

 _It's my 18_ _th_ _birthday and as the sole Arendelle heiress, my mom made sure to have a grand celebration. Everything was magical. Everyone greeted me with enthusiasm. Everyone was happy._

 _Except for me._

 _I still miss my father every time I celebrate my birthday. He died in a car accident the same day couple of years ago; he was on his way for my birthday dinner when that awful accident happened. I was devastated. That changed me._

" _Happy birthday Elsa."_

 _I turned around to see Hans Westerguard smiling widely at me. Hans is one of my classmates and suitors. Students in our school thought that we were a couple but we're not. I already told him I'm not attracted to him but this guy just doesn't take the hint. He offered me a drink, I took it._

" _Thank you Hans."_

" _Will you give me the honor to dance with you on your birthday, Elsa Arendelle?" He said politely._

 _I drank the glass of wine he gave me and nod my head. Anyway, it's my birthday. Maybe this is just his only moment to be able to be with me; tomorrow we'll go back to normal._

 _But what I didn't know, that moment with Hans changes everything._

 _xxxx_

 _We were dancing when I felt dizzy. I felt nauseated. I felt that my senses were heightened. I hear everyone. Every single one of them. My head felt like exploding. I'm hyperventilating. What is wrong with me?_

 _Hans might have felt me stiffened. "Are you okay, Elsa?"_

" _I-I'm fine. I'm just… I need fresh air." I said in a trembled voice._

" _Okay, let's go." Hans touched both of my shoulders as he led me outside._

 _A sudden urge of hunger filled my entire body as soon as we were alone in the garden. Hans was leaning towards me and I can hear his heartbeat, his throbbing pulse at the side of his neck. It feels like it was calling me, tempting me to taste it._

 _I stiffened. What is wrong with me?_

 _Hans might have noticed that I'm not hyperventilating anymore. "Are you okay now, Elsa?"_

 _I nod my head slowly. My eyes were glued to his throbbing pulse. I want to taste it. But how?_

" _Elsa, your eyes! They're red! Are you really okay?" He said, panicked in his voice. "I'll just get some help. Wait for me here."_

 _He stands up and ran away but with a speed that I didn't know I possessed, I caught him. His face was a mixture of shock and fear when I stared at him hungrily. My instinct made me decide to get him as faraway as possible from the party. As I've said, I didn't know I possessed such speed and strength. Next thing I knew we were in the forest not too faraway from the party._

" _Elsa, what are you doing?" He was obviously scared now but funny thing is, I don't care._

 _I leaned towards him, he stiffened. My lips found his pulse at the side of his neck._

 _Hans groaned. "Woah. The old woman was right. The love potion really was effective." He chuckled and murmured in a low voice but I heard him very clearly. So this stupid boy gave me a love potion, huh? I'll settle that for later but in the meantime, I'm thirsty. I need to drink._

 _And before I knew it, my teeth sunk into his skin and I drank his blood. Who knew that human's blood could taste like heaven? At first, Hans was reacting in a pleasurable way but then his body went limp and that made me stopped._

 _Oh my god! I pulled out from him and his body fell on the grass. My eyes were wide as I watched him in his unconscious state. What will I do? What the hell did I do to him?_

 _Now that I don't feel thirsty anymore, the realization came back ten-fold. I had inhumane speed, inhumane strength; I have fangs now, I crave for human blood. I killed a boy._

 _I checked his pulse immediately and my breath was caught in my throat when I felt a slow weak pulse on his neck. With the speed (I still don't understand why I possessed such thing), I brought him in the nearest hospital and left him there. Nobody saw me there. I just don't know what to explain what happened. So I went back to our house. I didn't even go back to my party. I was so confused and scared. I locked myself up in my room._

 _xxxx_

" _Elsa? Are you in there?" Anna's voice woke me up from my deep thoughts. I was sitting on the floor at the corner of my room trying to understand what just happened with Hans. I was scared to leave my room. I was scared that the police would come and arrest me for what I did to Hans._

 _I was crying the whole night. I don't know what to do._

" _Elsa?" She repeated._

" _What do you want?" I replied in a loud voice._

" _Uhm… I didn't have the chance to greet you properly last night and I just want to give you my gift. Can I come in?"_

 _I can't let her come inside my room. I was still wearing my party dress, and I reeked of Han's blood all over my dress. I'm afraid to lose control over her too._

" _Just leave it there." I replied. "I'm not in the mood to talk." I said harshly so she could leave me alone._

" _But Elsa-…."_

" _Leave me alone, Anna!" I repeated._

 _Anna didn't answer and I heard her footsteps leaving my door. I exhaled a deep breath. I'm so sorry, Anna. We can't be sisters or friends. Not before. Not today. Not in this lifetime._

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Merida said in a panic voice as soon as I opened the door.

I clenched my jaw as I walked towards my room, with Merida following behind. "This happened." I said in a voice filled with regret.

"Oh god, what did you do to your stepsister?" Merida asked. She went towards the side of the bed, and immediately checked Anna's pulse. "She is fine. She is just sleeping. What really happened?"

"We… uhm…" I avoided Merida's judging eyes. "We… uhm… I couldn't control it."

"What? I thought you already knew how to control your blood thirst, Elsa." Merida said, sounding surprised. That part was true. I knew how to control my blood thirst now unlike before.

It had been three years since Merida and I met. I left my town to find answers about my existence. And also, to move away from my family. I don't want to hurt them when I lose control.

Hans was alive even though he lost a lot of blood. He didn't even remember what happened to him, so the authorities assumed it was an animal attack. Hans wasn't my last victim in Michigan. I craved a lot of blood and I couldn't control it so I decided to leave; away from my mother, my stepmother and especially Anna.

Merida helped me in controlling my blood lust when I met her here in LA.

* * *

" _Stop that! You could kill her!"_

 _A voice stopped me. I looked around to see who the fuck interrupted me from my meal._

 _A girl with a fiery red curly hair was looking at me intently. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she studied me._

 _I released the girl I was holding and she fell on the ground._

 _The girl with a curly red hair stepped towards my victim and checked her pulse. "She is still alive. I came right on time." She exhaled a deep breath._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

" _My name is Merida. I came from a descendant of witches sent to protect you. My job is to be your guardian, Queen Elsa."_

 _Queen Elsa? What?! "Are you crazy?! Is this some kind of a joke?" I was shivering as I looked at her. "Can't you see I'm a monster?! I am no queen!"_

" _Look! I'm a newbie too, okay? My mom just told me several days ago when I turned 18 that I'm a witch and my job is to protect you. Or protect your uhm… you know, uhm victims."_

" _Victims?" Unconsciously, my tongue traced my teeth. The metallic tasete of the girl's blood was still there. "What am I?" I want to know the answer._

" _You are a vampire. Last of your kind. We've been looking all over for you. And lucky me, I, Merida Dunbroch, was the one given the honor to serve and protect you." She said in a serious tone, and then she added, "Well my mom told me that. It sounds cool, don't ya think huh?"_

* * *

"Elsa!" Merida's voice cut my trip to memory lane.

"The lust. I couldn't control it. She made me hungry. I want to devour her. I was lost in lust." I answered in all honesty even though I feel ashamed. "It was a first time for me. I was drowned with lust. She made me lost control."

"Lust." She repeated. "You are indeed Queen Santana's only daughter. I've read about it in one of the ancient books my family kept. It's about her uncontrollable lust. The hunger for lust against the thirst for blood."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "And you didn't even tell me about this? I thought you are my witch guardian? Why would you keep this from me?" I was angry now. I didn't even know I possessed such hunger. I thought my thirst for blood was the worst.

"I didn't really focus on that. Who would've thought that it would happen now? To your stepsister, no less." She said that made me lowered my head in shame again, "You have your control for thirst, Elsa. I didn't even know that it's possible for you to lose control again."

I walked towards Anna; I caressed her skin with the back of my hand softly. "I can't lose control all over again. I can't lose control on HER. She has to leave, Merida. She has to leave me alone."

"Then make her forget. You know you can do that, right?" Merida said.

"That's the thing. I can't. She wasn't affected by it. I tried multiple times, in fact. But it's not effective." I turned my head towards Merida, "That's why I need your help. I need you to make her forget with your witch power."

"You know I can't do that." Merida said in a shocked tone. "Vampires are more powerful than us. We can't manipulate human's brain like you do."

"Am I supposed to be hurt that you called me a manipulator?" I raised my left eyebrow while looking back at her.

She chuckled and raised her hands in mock surrender. "Hey, that's not what I meant, Queen Elsa."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought we agreed that you won't call me that anymore? I'm not a queen. I don't even have a kingdom." I said bitterly. "I didn't even meet my real mother."

"Because they tried to protect you from your grandmother. And this is your kingdom, Elsa. This entire world is your kingdom." She said.

Based on our study of my vampire history (with the help of the ancient books that Merida's family of witches' have in their possession), I am the daughter of the princess of all vampires named Santana.

Queen Maribel, my grandmother, ordered to kill Santana because according to her future destiny, Santana will be the one who would kill her and stop her reign. Santana was able to run away with the help of her witch friend. So Queen Maribel ordered every single vampire in history to kill the runaway princess. After several centuries, Santana met three blonde women; all of them were a part of Santana's destiny. One of them was my other mother.

There were still a lot of things I don't know about my real family. Merida is helping me with that as she was assigned to be my witch guardian. But what caught me off guard was my hunger for lust. I didn't even know I possessed such hunger. I need to know more about my history.

"I can suppress her memory." Merida said while reading her small book. She always carries that with her. It's a list of spells Merida wants to learn every single time she has a chance to try it.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I can try." She said in an unwavering voice.

"Then if you are confident about it then do it. She needs to forget everything about me." I said as I nod my head in approval.

"I can't make her forget everything, Elsa. I can suppress her recent memory but one thing is for sure, if this thing happens again, her memories of that event will surfaced again." She said as she stared back at me as if telling me to control my hunger for lust from now on.

"I'll take what I can get. Do it." I said firmly. Anna can't know this stuff about me. I just have to do something to make her leave me alone. But first, I need her healthy and safe from harm.

Merida started to channel her power while she touched Anna's forehead. It took several minutes for her to perform her magic.

After a while, she removed her hand from Anna's forehead and stared back at me.

"What?!" I asked.

She grinned, "That was kinda hot, Elsa." She said, her voice teasing.

I blushed hard. "What did you see?"

"Everything." She said in a low voice, still teasing.

"Shut up." I turned away from her, my cheeks were already burning in shame.

"Wait. I saw something when I perform the magic to suppress her memories."

"What?" I turned towards her again.

"Your eyes turned to green. We both know that your eyes turned to red when you're hungry for blood. Anyway, I just need to read about it more so we could fully understand your new hunger."

I nod. "Just keep me updated. And give me a book too so I could read it."

"Sure. Take care of your stepsister, will you?" She said that made me nod my head. "And control your lust, okay? I know that your stepsister is hot, and the way she begged you to kiss her earlier, that was way over-the-top hot. So good luck in controlling your hunger for lust."

I rolled my eyes. "This is no time for jokes, Merida. I could have drained her energy. I could have killed her."

"Hey! Who gets killed by overpowering lust? She enjoyed it anyway." Merida snickered behind me.

"She is my stepsister. Stepsisters don't do that! So stop making this a joke!" I said in an annoying tone. I was really dying of shame that Merida saw what happened earlier in the parking lot.

Merida was about to answer me back when we heard a groaning sound coming from Anna. Immediately, I went on her side.

Anna's eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She said in a strained voice. "What happened?" She asked. "I feel like I've run a marathon. My body is sore."

Merida cleared her throat and I glared at her.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked, my heart was beating fast.

Her face scrunched in deep concentration, but then after few seconds, she shook her head. "No. I don't remember anything, Elsa. What happened?"

"It was the scorching heat of LA. You passed out at the school grounds and we carried you back here." Merida answered for me, which I am extremely grateful.

"Oh okay. Sorry for making you worry then." Anna said, her cheeks reddened in probably embarrassment.

I felt guilty for lying to her but I need to. "Anna, you have to go back to Michigan. I can't take care of you here. I can't-"

She cuts me off and grabbed my arm, "I don't need you taking care of me. I can handle myself!" She glared at me.

I was taken aback by her feistiness. Before I could speak, she cuts me off again.

"And I'm not going to leave here, okay? If you don't want me here, then you just have to suck it up because I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE!" She said as she glared at me again.

I was still speechless as she stands up, went inside the bathroom and slammed it forcefully.

Merida and I stared at each other in shock.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Merida, my eyes were still fixed on the slammed bathroom door.

Merida started to read the small book again. Then she stared back at me again. "Because of the memory suppression spell, her emotions will be heightened at certain point in time as an effect."

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Uh-huh, oh well. I need to go, I have to meet someone like right now. Good luck with your stepsister!" Merida ran as fast as she can towards the door.

* * *

I lay down against my bed. I was mentally exhausted for the day just thinking of the events that happened.

After Anna came out of the bathroom, she went into the kitchen to look for food. I was sitting on the couch when she started to complain about the lack of food in the fridge. I was forced to take her out in the grocery store so she could have something to cook. We were bickering like dogs and cats inside the grocery store. This Anna's heightened emotions 'thing' is getting on my nerves. So if her emotions were heightened, it just means that she hated me that much that she argued with me every single time. Then why would she force herself to stay here with me then?

I close my eyes then I heard my door opened. I opened my eyes and imagined my shock when Anna, dressed in sexy red lingerie, entered 'my' room. I sat down immediately. "What are you wearing, Anna?" I squeaked.

Anna just shrugged in response as she walked on the side of my bed.

"Seriously Anna?! You can't come to my bed dressed like THAT." I said in panic. Just by looking at her sexy mouthwatering body, I already feel the hunger rising inside me.

"Just stop talking, Elsa and come to bed. I'm exhausted. I feel that I'm in my extreme self. I just want to sleep." She said in a bored tone as she positioned herself on the right side of my bed and then she turned her whole body at the other side, away from me.

That made me guilty. I physically exhausted her within the day and also, 'mentally' exhausted her too. She must have felt something was different from the way she reacted throughout the day.

I gritted my teeth to control my growing lust with my stepsister. _Oh boy, this will be a long night for me then._

Trying so hard to ignore my hunger for Anna, I lay myself on the other side of my bed, away from her as much as possible. Before I sleep, I texted my so-called witch guardian.

 **"Hey M, how long will this 'heightened emotions' will take place?"**

Merida replied after a few seconds.

 **"Calm down E. I asked my mom earlier about that and she said tomorrow it would fade okay? Every magic has its price so you have to bear with me every time I used my witchy power. She just needs rest. She will be cute little old Anna by tomorrow."**

I scoffed. **"It better be. It starts to freak me out."**

 **"You? Freaking out. No one can freak you out, Queen Elsa."**

I glared at my phone. **"Shut up! Y** **ou don't want me feeding on you for the first time. I wonder what it feels like drinking your witch blood."**

She replied that made me roll my eyes. **"Oh! It would be an honor to be drank by you, your majesty."**

I was about to reply again when all of a sudden, Anna's hand grabbed my phone and threw it at the wall. Thanks for my vampire speed; I caught it before it hit the wall.

"What the fuck, Anna? That's my phone!" I said as I glared at her sleeping form. I realized I used my vampire speed and was dreading for her reaction.

"Stop texting." She mumbled incoherently. "It's ruining my sleep."

It's really a good thing that she was so damn sleepy that she didn't notice me. I went back on the other side of my bed.

Heightened emotions be damn!

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly just to realize that Anna's limbs were splayed all over my body. Her face was well rested on my shoulder as she sleeps. I had the chance to observe her freckled face. Her strawberry blonde hair was a mess. She looked adorable though.

She opened her eyes slowly and she caught me staring at her while sleeping. "Mmmmorning…" She mumbled.

"Good morning Anna." I replied in a neutral tone. She was still splayed across my body.

And then in a matter of seconds, her cheeks turned red as she pulled away from me immediately. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Elsa! I didn't even know that I… Uhm… I don't know… I didn't mean to spread my body all over you… I didn't know, I swear. I'm so sorry, please don't freak out now. And woah! What am I wearing?!" She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her body.

I exhaled a deep breath. I'm just so glad that she came back to normal. This is normal Anna alright.

I stood up. "It's fine Anna. I'm just surprised that you own such a nightgown." I said nonchalantly. I started to do my morning routine and stretched my body in front of my mirror.

"I bought it, you know, just in case of emergency." She said in a soft tone that made me looked at her. "I didn't even know I would wear it last night. I think I'm not myself yesterday."

"Emergency? For what?" That particular thought made me feel uneasy.

She cleared her throat, "You know, for potential… boyfriend… or girlfriend." She said, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

 _Potential boyfriend or girlfriend?_ That thought made me sick in the stomach. What does that even mean? Why do I feel like this?

I turned around and went towards the bathroom. "You're still young Anna. Don't even think about it." I said in a cold tone. I tried so hard to put my usual voice towards her before I could drowned myself thinking of my sexy stepsister in the bathtub.

I gritted my teeth as I remember the feeling of her soft skin and soft lips against mine. I remembered how we had an amazing tongue fight.

Before I knew it, I feel every fiber of my being heightened with lust just by mere thinking of her.

Again, I feel the hunger building inside me.

I reached out for my phone and dialed Merida's number.

" _ **Hello?"**_

"Merida. We have a problem. Again." I said in an unusual calm tone.

" _ **It's too early for this, your majesty."**_

She replied sarcastically that made me roll my eyes again. "You have to take Anna for a walk. Away from me at this point in time. Now."

Merida's voice turned serious. _**"What? Are you serious?"**_

I stood up to see my reflection in the mirror. "I'm seconds away from ravishing and feeding my cute stepsister, M. My eyes are turning into green. I AM HUNGRY." I said as I watched the bathroom door, the only thing separating Anna from me.

 **"Okay. I'll be there. Give me 5 minutes."**

 **"Sooner than that."** I said and ended the call.

"ELSA!? Are you okay? Why are you taking so long? I need to pee." Anna said as she knocked the door.

I hissed in response. "Few more minutes."

 _Merida! What is taking you so long? Anna needs to leave. Like right now!_

* * *

 **AGAIN WITH THE CLIFFHANGER, I know. lol :)**

 **This chapter is all about Elsa's backstory but there will be more, I promised.**

 **I'll be switching POV every now and then, it depends upon my mood when I write. So you will all be surprised every chapter.**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING/REVIEWING MY FIC 'ONE NIGHT STAND'**

 **Now for your favorites?**

 **FAVORITE SCENE?**

 **FAVORITE LINES?**

 **AND FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

 **I appreciate it very much when I hear your views about the chapter. :)**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	3. One Of A Kind

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Another update, even though I'm so busy with life right now. Anyway, I know u've all been waiting for this chapter, so here it is. And probably if I'm not busy, I'll be updating (We always belong together or Fix My Car). I'll try to have time for them.**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **LHAINE LEE: So hot? Thanks! lol,**

 **THATCREEPYGUYTHATDOESNTLEAVE: I haven't seen ur review on One night Stand, well anyway, yeah the smut in the first chapter was a shocker lol**

 **BECS: thanks for the review, and sorry for the delau.**

 **MR. AUSTRIA: Thanks for the review as always, and yeah, Elsa can't resist her cute stepsister, lol And about the update? Actually, I'm trying to update once a week like ONS but I'm just kinda busy lately. I love writing Merida's character really,**

 **ALEX1510: lol, u love that scene huh? I also love that scene. haha Heightened emotions Anna is the best. And lost girl? Yeah, I've watched that but I haven't finished it. If u read thirsty for you, u will realized that yeah, Elsa is half succubus. She has lust for hunger too. And I love CITRUS omygod. I hope they would do the anime.**

 **Anyway. Enjoy reading!**

 **Anna's POV everyone! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **ONE OF A KIND**

 _What is taking her so long in the bathroom? Is that the reason why she is so damn gorgeous all the time?_

I shook my head as I tried to erase the thoughts of a naked Elsa in the bathtub. _Oh Anna! You can't seriously go there! She is your sister!_ Well yeah, technically she is NOT really my sister, but what would she think if I have these dirty thoughts about her? Maybe she really has the right to avoid me in any circumstances.

A knock on the door made me jumped in surprise. Who would come in Elsa's apartment this early morning?

I walked towards the door and look at the peephole just to see Merida. I opened the door.

"Hey ya lass! Good morning!" She greeted me with a wide smile.

"Good morning too. Elsa is inside the bathroom. I don't know why she was taking so long there." I replied. "I'll get her for you."

I was about to turn my back away from her when she grabbed my wrist. "Oh no worries, Anna. I'm here to take you out for breakfast."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Why?" But then I realized that sounded rude. "I mean, not why-why. What I mean is, you're nice and all to take me for breakfast, I'm grateful, but we should wait for Elsa. We should not leave her here by herself."

Merida laughed. "Believe me, we should totally leave her. She get all cranky and everything. You do want to leave her for a while. Believe me, lass. So let's get going, I'll buy you any chocolate you want." She said, grinning widely at me.

"Okay." I replied. "Wait, I'll just go and change."

But Merida didn't let go of my wrist. "That looks fine. Anyway, it's just near the block."

"But Elsa-"

"I texted her already. Don't worry."

* * *

"So tell me more about Elsa." I began casually. We were sitting at the corner of a coffee shop. The place was jam-packed but we were lucky enough to take this spot.

Merida looked at me like I grew two-heads. "Why?"

I blushed hard. Was my obsession with my stepsister begun to creep her? I cleared my throat, "Uhmmm… I- I really want to know her in a more… uhm, u know, personal level?"

Merida's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you like to know about her in a personal level?" she asked, her voice filled with suspiciousness that I swallowed hard.

"Because we're stepsisters?" I replied in a low voice, my cheeks red.

"Oh! Yeah yeah! You're stepsisters. Nothing more." She began to laugh which made my heart beats fast in guilty and embarrassment. "Okay. I get it now. Don't worry. Anyway. Well Elsa. You know how she is. Uhmmm. What do you want to know exactly?"

I smiled. "Her favorite food? Favorite anything? I really want to be close to her, to be honest."

"She really has that effect in girls, huh?" She said, her voiced tinged with maliciousness that I lowered my head. "Hey Lass. Don't be embarrassed ya, I'll tell you everything you want to know. You'll just have to ask."

I smiled at her. "Well then…"

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! I'm home!" I said in a loud voice once I entered the apartment. "I brought you breakfast. Where are you?"

No one answered.

Exhaling a deep breath, I slumped onto the couch.

She left without me. Again.

* * *

"Hey Anna, why are you in such a hurry?" Rapunzel's voiced stopped me from leaving the class as soon as the bell rang.

I grabbed my crossbody bag from my table and put it around me, and then I turned around to acknowledge her, "I have to find Elsa."

Rapunzel grinned at me, "Do you have any idea where she at?"

I bit my bottom lip, a habit of mine. "Uhm… I actually don't know. In the cafeteria maybe?"

Rapunzel laughed, "Honestly Anna, are you really close to your stepsister?" She said that made me lowered my head.

"Well uhm… We're not really best of friends but-"

Rapunzel cuts me off, she placed her arms around my shoulder, "Well then, I'll be gladly to help. I know a lot of things about Elsa."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "You're not a stalker, aren't you?" I asked suspiciously.

Rapunzel laughed, "You are funny Anna, you know that?"

"Why would I be funny? You said you know a lot of things about her."

She didn't seem offended as she whispered at me, "Every one in this damn amazing school knows everything about the Heartbreaker Queens. Well except you maybe, her very own stepsister."

"Oh." I lowered my head, clearly embarrassed.

"So let's go and find Queen Elsa." She said, grinning at me.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Elsa is in the music room at this time of the day. If you want to see her, then hurry up. We have to find a spot so we could watch her play." Rapunzel said as she grabbed my wrist in an attempt to make my steps faster.

After few seconds, we arrived at our destination. Elsa is inside the music room playing drums while Merida is playing the guitar. They were both alone inside the room even though there are a lot of students watching through the windows sighing altogether with heart in their eyes.

"There you go." Rapunzel released my hold.

"You're not going in with me?" I asked.

"I can't. As the president of Elsa's fan club, I have to respect her privacy by not interrupting her while she is playing. I can only watch her from a distance though." She sighed. "She is really so hot!"

"Okay. Thanks for the help." I said as I walked towards the entrance of the room. I think she didn't even hear me say that because she was staring dreamily at Elsa.

Both of them didn't notice me as I walked inside so I had the opportunity to observe her as she played her instrument. She is beyond amazing. Her eyes are closed, her lips parted as she swayed with the music. I was completely mesmerized that I didn't even notice that the music stopped.

"Anna! You're here." Merida walked towards me with a smile on her face.

My eyes were still fixed on Elsa as I replied. "I came here to look for Elsa."

"Okay ya lass. I'll leave you two alone then." She laughed. "I got to go."

"Merida!" Elsa called but Merida left already.

I even heard Merida saying the show was over to the students outside. The students followed her though leaving Elsa and I alone.

I walked towards her. She was still sitting and holding the sticks.

"What are you doing here?" She said, her voice seems distant and cold as always.

"I brought you breakfast this morning but when I came back, you already left." I said. "I know I should have told you that Merida invited me for breakfast but-"

"She told me already, there's no need to worry about that. I don't mind."

I sighed and looked deeply into her eyes, "But I mind."

She avoided my stare.

"I brought you lunch. Let's eat together." I said, smiling at her.

"I'm not- I'm not really hungry, Anna."

I pouted, feeling rejected again. "Okay." My shoulders dropped, I turned around trying to stop my tears from falling when Elsa spoke again.

"But I could still have a bite of what you prepared."

I turned around to face her again, "Really?"

She looks around, probably trying to avoid my stare, "Yeah."

At that point, I felt happy and wanted. I jumped and hugged her tightly. I know I caught Elsa by surprise but I couldn't care less. I'm just so happy that she finally acknowledged me. I buried my nose on her neck, she smells amazingly good.

My heart beats faster when I felt her arms starts to enclose my body. I tried so hard to fight the urge to kiss her neck but that's not what stepsisters do right? So I did what I had to do, I pulled away from her and erased the naughty thoughts I have towards Elsa.

We stared at each other for quite some time before I realized I was again mesmerized by her beauty. I coughed awkwardly.

"Uhm, let's eat?" I grinned.

"Sure." She said.

* * *

"I didn't know that you play drums." I said after we finished eating. We were eating silently for minutes and this was the first sentence that came out of my mouth as soon as we were done having lunch.

"I play many kinds of instruments but drums are my favorite." She said in a neutral tone.

"Could you maybe teach me one day?" I asked.

She looked at me, her eyes pierced against mine. "Aren't you afraid of me?" she said in a lowered tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Why would I be afraid of you, Elsa?"

She cleared her throat as she avoided my stare, "Nothing."

I walked towards her. Bravely, I cupped her cheeks so she could look at me; her gaze settled on mine that I literally forgot how to breathe. I also noticed that her skin is so cold but I got used to it nowadays.

"I'm not afraid of you, Elsa." I said and found myself fascinated by the way Elsa's throat bobbed.

"Anna…" She breathed.

"Elsa…" My eyes lowered on her lips.

She cleared her throat after few seconds and then stands up, "Okay, yeah. I could teach you when I'm available. You know I'm really quite busy."

I smiled at her, "I would take what I could get."

Elsa smiled and my heart soared in response. It's so nice to see her smile. _Oh Elsa!_

* * *

It had been a month since I moved here in LA with Elsa. We have made a 'little' progress (or should I say teeny-weeny progress) in our relationship as stepsisters but she was still kind of aloof with me. But atleast she was acknowledging me unlike before.

I also focused on my studies so I could be smart like Elsa. I also want her to be proud of me. I always stay at the library most of the time.

I was about to leave when I saw Elsa tutoring a girl in the library. It was obvious that the girl was not listening as she blatantly stared at my stepsister. It kind of annoyed me really.

"Hey lass, no need to get pissed off that girl." Merida said as she snickered behind me.

"She's not even listening to her." I said, my hands pointing at the girl.

"Well yeah, it's a regular occurrence here. Get used to it." She said that made me snorted in response.

"And Elsa is oblivious to all these?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

Merida just shrugged in response.

* * *

I was watching my favorite TV series in Netflix when Elsa arrived late at night. I reached out for the remote and paused the TV. "Elsa?"

"Yeah?" She was walking directly towards 'our' room.

"I was waiting for you." I told her.

"You shouldn't have waited for me, Anna. Most of the times, I really come home late at night." She said as she removed her hoodie revealing a blank tank top underneath.

I avoid looking at her perfectly gorgeous body. "Actually, I wanted to-" I cleared my throat.

Elsa looked at me. "Do you need something, Anna?"

I shook my head sadly. "Never mind." I turned around.

Tomorrow is my birthday and I really want to spend time with her. But maybe she doesn't know that it's my birthday tomorrow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." I walked towards the door.

But then Elsa caught my wrist, and then I turned to face her.

She was showing me her phone. "Happy Birthday, Anna. Would you like to come with me and celebrate your birthday in Six Flags Magic Mountain tomorrow?"

I was speechless. My eyes widened as I focused my eyes on her phone. She purchased the tickets online and I was completely ecstatic.

"Really?" I was beginning to tear up. "I thought you forgot."

"I would never." She said.

"Thank you, Elsa." I reached out to her and kissed her cheek. I felt her stiffened. "Oh, I'm sorry." I blushed hard.

"It's fine." She said. "I'm just glad that you're here."

"Really?" I stared at her, disbelievingly. She wants me to be here?

"Uhmm… yeah."

I gave her my widest smile.

* * *

"WOW! I would love to ride all of them." I said, bouncing off my feet as soon as we entered Six Flags Magic Mountain.

"It depends if you can keep up."

I looked at her, pouting. "Why would you think that I couldn't keep up?"

"You seem fragile." She said, looking away with me. I saw a ghost of smile on her lips.

"I am not fragile!" I stomped my foot like a child.

"Uh-uh. Don't get lost, child." She said, her voice teasing.

I narrowed my eyes towards her, ready to retaliate but I felt the back of her hand against mine. I breathed deeply.

I looked at her, but she wasn't looking at me. I bit my bottom lip to stop the ghost of smile threatening to come out from me. Without words, I took her cold hand and interlaced it against mine.

I heard her exhaled a deep breath, she started to pull away but I didn't let her. "I have cold hands, Anna."

"It's okay. I like to warm them with mine anyway." I said. _Smooth, Anna. So smooth._ "Come on now, Elsa! We have a lot of rollercoasters to ride."

* * *

"That was sooooo nice! I love it when it twisted like a lot!" I exclaimed, my breathing ragged. "How about you?"

"I think it's lame." She said smugly.

I look at her and I noticed that she wasn't breathing raggedly unlike me. "Maybe Viper is not a really scary ride for you."

"Yup. Maybe." She said.

"Let's try the others then?"

"Sure." She said, this time, it was her who took my hand and intertwined them against hers. My heart plummeted inside my chest.

"Let's try Goliath then?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as you're not scared." Her voice was teasing again.

"I am not scared of thriller rides. I love them all." I said. I looked at her and caught her lips turned into a lopsided smile.

Again, I was mesmerized and fascinated with her as I stared at the side of her face.

* * *

We spent the whole day running and riding all the extreme rollercoasters in the amusement park. To say that I had a great time the whole day was an understatement. I love it. I love hanging out with Elsa.

Tatsu is our last ride for the night and I think that it was the scary one for me because we were strapped like we're flying. When the ride started, I couldn't control myself from screaming at the top of my lungs.

"ANNA! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed. But then we both heard something unusual. "OH MY GOD, WHAT WAS THAT?"

"FUCK!" She cursed.

She was looking ahead, and I followed her line of sight. There were missing tracks ahead. My heart hammered inside my chest. "Oh my god, Elsa! We're going to die!" I looked at Elsa and saw her unbuckled. "What are you doing?"

Before I closed my eyes at my impending doom, I saw Elsa successfully unbuckled herself and disappeared into my very eyes.

 **CRASH! BOOM!**

 **SCREEEEEEEECHHHHHHHH!**

There were a lot of screaming and before I knew it, I was being tossed outside. "ELSA!"

With a swoosh sound, I found myself lying on the grass, pair of hands settled on my head. I opened my eyes just to see Elsa in a hoodie; her eyes were red, her fangs showing. _Wait! What?_

"Elsa? You're a-"

Her eyes narrowed at me. Her voice different. "I'll explain this later. I just need you to be safe." She hissed.

I was speechless to even respond to that.

With one swift move, Elsa disappeared again before me. My eyes widened in shock.

What just happened?

Am I still alive?

* * *

 **Wooooh! Anna knows! :)**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes. I was watching glee (again) while writing this. I need to channel my inner love for glee so I could continue my other glee fics.**

 **Anyway, tell me all of ur favorites?**

 **Favorite Lines?**

 **Scenes?**

 **Characters?**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	4. Super Hero Or A Villain

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the late update, I just finished two of my fics that's why this took so long to be written. And of course, life gets in the way. Anyway, shoutouts for my loyal reviewers!**

 **GUEST: I hope u would put ur name so I could differentiate u with the others. And thank you for loving this story! :)**

 **MARIEMULLINAX: Thanks :)**

 **VISITOR: Hello again, Mr. Austria. Thank you for the continued support for this story, the explanation that you've been waiting for, I hope this wont disappoint you in any way. :)**

 **ALEX1510: Thanks again for the long review. I love reading your reactions every time. Sorry this took a long time, been busy. anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **LOCN: thanks for sharing your views on the story. I always love to read your reactions and stuff every chapter.**

 **PANDACORN25: I havent finished thirsty for you yet, to be honest. and yes, Santana fulfilled her destiny by defeating her mother. I have a bit of a preview of them here courtesy of Merida, i hope I answered ur questions. I promised that I'll finished the prequel but I just dont know when lol i just have a lot of fics.**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ANNA'S POV :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **SUPER HERO OR A VILLAIN**

"Where is she? I want to see her! I want to talk to her!" I insisted but Merida was adamant to block my way. I hear the sirens of incoming ambulance and fire trucks to our location. I hope no one was hurt. I was lucky that Elsa saved me. How she managed to do that? I actually don't know.

"Elsa called me and told me that I need to bring you back home." Merida replied.

I just can't leave knowing that my stepsister is still here. "But I want to know what's happening with her. I need to know if she's safe and-"

"She knows how to take care of herself." She said, cutting me off as she grabbed my wrist. "She wants you to be safe at home. She said we're going to explain everything later so please, Anna. Listen to me." Merida begged.

I nod my head in defeat. "But she is safe right? I want to know if she's safe!"

"Yes. I'm sure of that." Merida replied in a determined tone.

I nod my head again. I'll just wait for Elsa to explain everything to me later. For now, I let Merida dragged me away from the scene.

Xxxx

After showering, I turned on the TV as I waited for Elsa to come back. Merida left saying that she'll go back for Elsa. I agreed immediately.

I'm worried because there's something going on that I need some explanation. I need to understand what happened. I need to know why the hell Elsa managed to move fast like that. Why were her eyes red and why does she have fangs? Could it be that she's a….

With that thought in mind, I grabbed my laptop and made a google search for vampires. I know that vampires were only myths and it was impossible to believe that they exist in real life but how could I explain what I saw earlier?

For an hour I tried to look as much information about vampires but all I could find were different kind of movies and TV series about them from the past. But there were no info about vampires in real life.

The sound of the local TV news made me stop from what I was doing.

 _ **A terrible accident happened in Six Flags Magic Mountain earlier this evening. Some were mildly injured. Luckily, there were no reports of death because according to the people involved, a mysterious girl in a hoodie saved them. The girl moved so fast that they didn't have time to look at her face. Could it be that we have our real superhero here in Los Angeles?**_

My jaw dropped at the news. I felt some kind of pride for my stepsister. She managed to save all. I was relieved.

Then I heard the door opened and I almost ran towards Elsa if it weren't for Merida standing in front of her. She wore the same hoodie and when she removed it from her head, she looked so pale.

"Elsa!" I said, clearly worried.

Elsa fainted. Luckily, Merida was there to catch her.

* * *

"What happened? Why did she faint?" I asked Merida while caressing Elsa's pale but gorgeous face. We managed to carry Elsa on the bed.

"She was…. Uhmmm…"

"What?" I asked. "You have to tell me the truth!" I gritted my teeth. I want to know what exactly happened.

"I think I'm in no position to reveal Elsa's-"

"Secret? Elsa's secret, right? Something is unique about her. And you have to tell me so I could help her! Please, Merida." I begged. "I want to save my stepsister."

Merida took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll just suffer her wrath when she wakes up then. This is an emergency, anyway."

I nod my head.

"Elsa is a… Elsa is a vampire."

"I kinda figured that out. I googled it. Vampires are a thing in the past. I just can't believe they are real." I said.

"Well then, Elsa is not a myth. She was sent by her mother in our world. She was born in the past, 100 years ago to be exact. She was sent here to be protected, to be saved from a war."

I was listening to every bit of information Merida was telling me. So Elsa was adopted. She wasn't Idunn's daughter. It must be so hard for her to know that.

She continued, "I am a witch, I was born to protect her here. I was born to make her understand her nature. You see, Elsa is the Queen of all Vampires now that her Evil Grandmother died from the war while her mother chose to give up her immortality for the woman she loved hundred of years ago."

Elsa didn't even had the chance to know her real parents. "She knew about this?" I asked.

Merida shook her head. "No. She didn't know anything about her lineage until she met me. My ancestor was one of the witches that transported Elsa into our world."

I looked at Elsa. She looks like an angel to me. When I researched about vampires, I found out that human blood was their source of food. How true was this so I felt the need to ask. "What does she need to recover her strength?"

Merida shifted nervously.

"I'll do anything to help her Merida, just tell me what I had to do." I told her.

"Elsa is half-vampire and half-succubus. She is thirsty for human's blood and also, she is hungry for-" she coughed awkwardly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" I said impatiently.

"She is also hungry for lust, Anna." Merida stared back at me that made me blushed when I realized what her words meant. "Human lust and blood is her meal. Her energy was drained because she used all of her strength to save the people earlier and to top it all, she wasn't drinking and eating like a normal vampire would. She still refused to embrace her nature sometimes because she was afraid to hurt people."

Oh god. Elsa is a very kind person, I mean vampire. She doesn't deserve this. "Tell me what I need to do so I could help her." I said, my voice filled with determination as my eyes stared on Elsa's sleeping form.

"You sure you want to do that, Anna? She's going to be mad at me if she managed to hurt you." Merida's voice was filled with worry as she grabbed my wrist.

I stared back at her. "I want to do this. She saved my life." I'll do anything for Elsa. She could take my blood and uhm- lust, for her. Shit, that sounds weird. I blushed furiously.

"You're blushing." Merida commented.

I swat her hand away, "I'm not!"

Merida chuckled teasingly, "Okay, whatever. If you're really sure, just do what you need to do then. I'll be outside the room if you need me," then it was Merida's turn to blush. "I'll be… uhm… I'll turn on the tv or listen to some music so I couldn't… oh my god this is so weird."

I nod my head. "I agree." Both of our cheeks reddened.

"Right. So I'll go." Merida left the room.

Now that I'm alone with Elsa, what will I do?

* * *

It took me several minutes to decide what I would do. I need to do this, I need to save Elsa's life.

I want to do this.

 _For so long_. I added quietly in my head.

God, I'm such a bad stepsister. Lusting over my own stepsister. I can't help it, Elsa is gorgeous.

I climbed on our bed and positioned myself on top of her. I straddled her.

My eyes darted on her lips as I leaned down. "Oh god. This is so wrong but it feels so right." I whispered against her lips. I felt my whole body burning when my lips touched hers. I tried not to put my weight on her body as I softly kissed her lips. Her lips were so soft. I licked her lips and pool of wetness washed over me. My cheeks were burning as I felt my panties being damp. "Elsa." I moaned unconsciously. "Please wake up."

My tongue traced over her jaw down to her neck and that when I felt her body twitched. I went back to her lips.

With joy that I can't even described, I felt her lips moving against me. Oh fuck. My knees buckled as she opened her mouth and sucked my exploring tongue. I moaned. "Uhhhhh…."

That made her stopped. She held onto my shoulders pushing me away from her. "Anna! What are you doing?" Her eyes were a mixture of green and red as she stared at me. She was in shocked.

"Merida told me everything about you, Elsa. I'm here to help you recover your strength." I said, my voice was strained. I can't help it, I'm completely turned on.

"Oh god, no! We can't do this, Anna! You have to get off me." She swallowed hard and I know that her body and nature was betraying her right of this moment.

"You need this, Elsa. Don't be stubborn. Just accept it." I leaned down again to capture her lips.

She responded to my kisses that I was so delighted. "Elsa…." I moaned once again when she sucked my tongue fully. I felt her sharp fangs but that just turned me on even more. "I need you." I moaned once again.

She was breathing heavily. "This is wrong. We need to stop." She whispered, but her words were swallowed by my mouth once again.

"I can't stop Elsa. So please, we can't stop." I mumbled between kisses.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she pulled away. Her eyes were luscious green that I have to bit my lip in anticipation. "I could hurt you. I could feed on your lust and drink your blood, Anna."

"You won't hurt me. I trust you. Drink and feed on me. Please Elsa." I begged.

"Anna…" With one swift move, she was on top of me. Her mouth was on my neck that I moaned loudly when I felt her teeth sank. My eyes rolled at the top of my head as she drank on me. I bucked my hips so I could feel any friction between my legs. And to my delight, she placed her thigh between my legs that I thought I would convulse from the pleasure that damn thigh makes.

"Oh fuck." I moaned loudly that I was pretty sure that Merida heard it undoubtedly. I couldn't care more. I was in high.

Elsa continued to drink on me and I felt her fingers making their way towards my panties. I moaned in anticipation.

She started to lick my neck and I magically felt my wounds being close while her fingers were now dangerously close when we both heard a dropping sound from outside. Elsa stiffened. Damn Merida!

"Someone is here?" She asked.

I nod my head. "Merida." I replied.

With that, she removed herself on top of me. _OH NO!_ I sat up and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing? You still need to feed on me." I said, then I realized what I just said, I blushed. Hard.

"I'm sorry for losing control, Anna. We can't do that again, okay?" She said, her eyes full of regret.

I sighed. "I'm sorry too for making you do things that you don't want to." I said, I felt embarrassed and hurt. Why shouldn't I? I felt rejected. Maybe because I wasn't pretty or good enough for Elsa. For the Queen, herself.

I felt like crying so I walked towards the door in haste. I'm such a loser. Even my own stepsister doesn't like me.

"Anna, wait!"

I gritted my teeth as I tried to stop my tears from falling. I was gripping my hand on the doorknob as I spoke, "I just need some fresh air, I'll be back."

"Wait!"

But I already opened the door and ran away from her. I didn't even spare a glance to Merida. I just ran away.

* * *

I strolled around the park as I gathered my thoughts about Elsa. I'm such a loser. Nobody wants me. Elsa doesn't want me. If I'm going to be really honest with myself, I think I'm in love with her the first time I saw her. I thought it was just a silly crush. I also thought that it was just an admiration but now that I thought of it more matured and deep, I really am in love with her.

I'm in love with my stepsister who doesn't love me back the way I wanted to be loved.

I was right all along. Elsa is a goddess; she is a queen for god's sake! She is immortal and I wasn't.

I tried to level myself with her that's why I tried so hard to be like her. I thought that it would make her look at me differently. But now? How could I compete? I'm just a silly human that is hopelessly in love with an immortal Queen. She would never look at me the way I look at her.

Tears fell down on my cheeks. If only I could stop my heart from loving her then maybe things would be different. I would be like a normal stepsister.

"Anna…"

"Elsa? What are you doing here? You should rest. I'll come back later, I promise." I said, wiping my tears hastily.

"I came here to apologize." Elsa walked towards me and I felt deeply in awe of her. My heart beats fast as she approached me. "I'm sorry, Anna." She took my hand and covered it with her own. "I should have been more grateful to what you did for me."

I nodded. I was unable to speak as I stared at those piercing blue eyes that I loved the most. Elsa looks fine now that the color of her eyes came back to normal.

"Anna? Will you forgive me?"

"I'm in love with you." I blurted out. It's now or never.

"What?" She released my hand, and I felt rejected even more. But I have to stand on my ground. The cat is out of the bag.

"I've been in love with you for years, Elsa. And that doesn't change with the fact that I know your secret now. I think I love you even more if that's even possible." I said, staring at those deep blue eyes.

"Anna-" She breathed deeply.

It hurts. It really hurts.

Declaring your unending love for the girl who doesn't feel the same way. I felt so pathetic now.

It fucking hurts.

"But it's fine. I understand that you don't feel the same way towards me, Elsa. I understand. I'll just be here for you and… if you need me, I'll just be at your side." I answered, ignoring the pain in my heart.

"Anna, you have to understand, I'm not human. You can't fall in love with me. It's-"

I cut her off. "You can't dictate my heart as I can't dictate yours. So please. Just don't."

"Anna…" She made a step towards me but I stepped backwards.

I don't need her pity so I smiled. "Let's go home? Tomorrow is another day."

"Anna, can you please just listen to me?"

I nodded.

"I'm not worthy of your love but I swear that I would help you find your true love. And I would be at your side when that happens, then you would tell me that what you felt for me was just a silly crush. You would thank me for it."

I gave her a small smile. _Whatever._ My heart was already broken, no need to crushed it into pieces, Elsa.

We walked home together with inches apart from each other.

Elsa is my hero but she wants to be a villain in my story. I hope that she would realize that she is already my true love. No one can compete.

* * *

 **IF YOU HAD READ MY ONE NIGHT STAND ELSANNA FIC, you all would know that i love angst but nevertheless, it would be a happy ending. Anyway, it would be a long ride for our girls, so stay tuned :)**

 **I might do ELSA'S POV next chapter!**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


End file.
